


Peach Tea

by neverbelonely



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Complete for now but could be expanded, F/M, Fluff and Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbelonely/pseuds/neverbelonely
Summary: Sarah goes into the shop to buy some tea and leaves with her favourite flavour.





	Peach Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story I originally posted on tumblr after I was inspired by a funny tumblr post, consequently I can't claim to have created the pun "tea you later". You can find me on tumblr at quiddityofstars and I am open to prompts and suggestions. For now, this is a complete story, but if I find the inspiration or if someone really would like me to, I may expand it into a longer story.

Sarah finally decided on the tea she wished to buy and almost sighed to herself at her predictability. It was peach tea. She didn't know why but she'd always been somewhat addicted to peaches, sometimes she wondered to herself if in another life she'd had some kind of important encounter with a peach. She couldn't think of any other reason why she loved the taste so much.

She set the box of tea bags on the counter and took out her purse.

"That'll be -" The blond-haired young man behind the counter looked up at her and suddenly stopped leaning against the shelves behind him and instead leaned forwards with a charming smile. "£3.50 please. Hello."

Sarah simply blinked at him in surprise. She wasn't sure what she had done to earn this sudden charm. He had gorgeous eyes though, even if she wasn't sure why they were sparkling at her.

She put the money on the counter and gave him an uncertain smile. "Hello."

Something about his appearance was ringing bells at the back of her mind. Did she know him somehow? Was she being ridiculously rude by not remembering?

"You're in my _Writing and Mythology_ class." He kept smiling and she couldn't help but smile back, especially when she realised that she did remember him and felt incredibly relieved.

"Oh! Yes! You're the one doing your project on Hades and Persephone, right?"

He grinned, apparently pleased she'd remembered. "Yes, and you're writing about fae." It wasn't a question. He seemed very sure. "Sarah."

She nodded. "Yes, and you're…" Oh no. She had to know this. He knew her name. _Come on Sarah, think, think, think…_ "Jareth!" She exclaimed, the name suddenly bursting to the front of her mind.

He laughed. "I'm glad you remember."

Was she blushing? What was happening here?

"Jareth?" A man about her father's age came out from the back of the shop and looked at the two of them. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Fine." Jareth replied quickly.

The man looked between them, then smiled at Sarah. "I hope everything was to your liking."

"Oh, yes, thank you." Sarah realised she had completely forgotten that she had come in for tea, and picked up her purchase and put it in her bag, quite certain she was blushing now.

"Peach tea? That's Jareth's favourite you know, do you know my nephew?"

"Uncle -" Jareth began, it seemed to be his turn to be embarrassed.

"From university." Sarah smiled, friendly.

"Oh, how wonderful! Jareth never introduces me to any of his friends!"

"Uncle!"

Sarah covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hide how much she was smiling.

"Jareth, why don't you invite your friend round for dinner?"

Jareth looked on the brink of holding his head in his hands.

"Well," Sarah began, feeling bold, "I'll see him tomorrow in class, he can ask me then if he really wants to."

He looked up at her in surprise and she gave him a smile.

"It was nice to meet you, sir." She said politely to his uncle, then turned to leave.

Just as she got to the door she heard him call "Sarah!"

She turned to look at him and he grinned and said "Tea you later!"

His uncle promptly rolled his eyes and smacked his arm, but Sarah left the tea shop laughing, with a smile on her lips that wouldn't leave.


End file.
